Icy Elements
by Insane Elves
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW UPThe Blade Breakers meet some girls................not what you normally see so read it before you just skip it.
1. Default Chapter

This is our first fic together! Yay us! Uh not to much except press the little button on your way out!! Kao & Sakura. / is referring to thoughts and/or actions  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything except our original characters. And the plot, not to mention this computer and that cat *points to random cat* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a soft rapping on a hotel door, and then a girl spoke, "You'd better wake up this instant! It's time to train!" The girl, who was in the hotel room, made no response. "Don't make me come in there." Still no response. "Alright, but I warned you Faye Tomoki."  
  
The door opened and a girl with incredibly long silver hair with icy blue spikes at the bottom walked in. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail which stopped a little past her ankles and swayed when she walked. She wore an aquamarine shirt that joined at her shoulders elbows and wrists where it flared slightly. She also wore blue cargo-like jeans and old Japanese type shoes (A/N: Not the sandals the training shoes).Her eyes were an icy-sapphire and on her forehead were three upside down triangles the middle one being the largest. She cocked her head to one side and looked at the sleeping form of the other girl. Her icy-sapphire eyes held a glare of impatience at the girl on the bed. Then in a swift movement she had picked up a pillow and chucked at the other girls head very hard. A head of long purple hair appeared out from under the covers. "Ow..What was that for, Chaos?! And what time is it?" Chaos looked at Faye.  
  
"What am I too rough? I told you we need to practice... so get up now! Oh and it's about three AM." Chaos said sweetly. Faye stared blankly at her. "Are you some kind of nutcase??" Faye asked and chucked a pillow at her. Chaos caught it easily. "No I am the team captain. We need to practice. We want to win the tournament don't we!?" Chaos responded. "Yes but with out them.. WE ARE NOT A TEAM!!!" Faye yelled and glared at her. "FINE! Go to sleep! We'll practice later!" Chaos said. "Gracias!" Faye responded tiredly. "De Nada, chica. I'll be back in three hours." Chaos said and walked out the door.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
/RING! RING!/  
  
A hand reached up out of a mess of covers. Faye groaned and pulled the receiver to her ear, "Hullo?" She asked groggily. "Good your up!" came Chaos' voice from the other end.  
  
"Come on we're going to train, its six- normal starting time" Faye cut her off. "Do I have to??" She wined. "Yes.. If you do I'll give you some sugar." Chaos bribed. "REALLY?" Faye asked instantly awake. "Really." Chaos said. "OKAY!" Faye then slammed the phone down on the receiver and jumped in to the shower. A few minutes later she came out her teal-gold eyes shimmering at the prospect of some candy. She pulled on her hunter green tank-top and capris with a fairy at the bottom. She quickly brushed out her knee length hair and braided it. She slipped on her shoes a pair identical to Chaos' grabbed her blade and launcher and flew out the door.  
  
When she reached the basement she saw Chaos standing there. "Good now lets" Chaos began. "Sugar first. Beyblade later." Faye said. "No Beyblade NOW!" Chaos responded. Faye blinked innocently "Pwease may I have the sugar?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pwea~ase?" Faye asked trying to look more innocent.  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
"No"  
  
"Carp!" Faye said as she pulled out her blade. "Yes. Now begin training." Chaos said as she launched her blade into the bowl. /What's wrong with ya, Chaos?/ Faye wondered as she launched her blade so she didn't get chewed out again.  
  
~ Upstairs (8:30) ~  
  
"TYSON!! WAKE UP!!" Max yelled in Tyson's ear. "Aw! Come on Grandpa its Saturday" Tyson mumbled as he turned over. Max sighed as he walked outside to where the Blade Breakers were. "He won't wake up." Max informed them. "He never wakes up." Kenny said. "Got any ice?" Ray asked. "Uh yeah in our room.. Why?" Max said. "Wait and see." Ray said.  
  
He then walked inside and grabbed the ice bucket and poured some cold water into it and walked to the side of the bed. Then he dumped it all on Tyson. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! COLD!!! ICE!!! FREEZEING!! COLD!!!!" Tyson screamed as Max and Ray laughed their heads off. "You should have gotten up on time." Max finally managed to choke out from in between laughs. "Get out! I'll be out in a minute!" Tyson said as he pushed them out the door. A few minutes later he reemerged.  
  
"See I told you I'd*SNORE*" Tyson said as he fell back to sleep. "Just leave him there. We'll go get breakfast with out him." Kai said. "Breakfast? I'm up!" Tyson said. "Good then we'll go practice." Kai said smirking. "Foiled again!" Tyson said. The Blade Breakers walked downstairs to the basement and stopped in the stairwell when they heard two people talking.  
  
"Come on we've been practicing for three hours strait! I want breakfast-and my sugar-now!" one of them said. "You're not trying your hardest! That's why we've been practicing for three hours! I know what your capable and not capable of." The second girl's voice was harsh. "Another Kai." Tyson whispered while Kai just glared at him.  
  
/Whirr. Clink. Clink./  
  
"FORGET IT!!" the first voice said again. "Give it your all and we'll stop." Then there was a pause and the second voice said loudly, "If you're going to practice, practice. We're not going to stop you and besides you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations, it's rude." Some one laughed.  
  
"Who are you talking to you physco?" the first voice said. "Whoever is hiding in the stairwell?" The Blade Breakers looked at one another and came out of their hiding place. There were two girls one with purple hair and one with silver hair. "Remind me to ask you to tell me how you did that." The purple haired one said. "I won't remind you..or teach you for that matter." The silver haired one said. "Who are you? And how did you know?" Tyson asked. Faye was about to answer when Chaos cut her off. "Why should we tell you?" She snapped. "It's not like it matters...." Faye said while Chaos glared at her. "What? With out them we don't have a team. Why shouldn't we tell them?" "They will come have faith." Chaos said reassuringly. "Anyways. My name is Faye Tomoki," Faye said, "and that hot head," Chaos grunted, "is Chaos Masaka." Chaos glared at her. "What's your team's name?" Max asked. "What is this twenty questions?" Chaos asked sarcastically, "Look we're the Souls of Ice, kay? Now we have to train." "But I want breakfast, Chaos!" Faye wined. "From South America?" Dizzi asked. "Yes." Chaos said. "Who said that?" Faye asked. "Me. In the laptop." Dizzi responded. "Oh." Faye said. "Can I go now?" "I told you no!" Chaos said as she launched her blade. Faye followed her actions.  
  
"Start training, too." Kai barked. /I wonder if perhaps I can find any info on the Souls of Ice team../Kenny though and began typing away at his laptop. "Would you stop toying with me?" Faye said as Chaos' blade dodged another one of her attacks. "Sorry but you've been made to play the mouse. Take her out now!" Chaos said calmly. Faye's blade dodged the attack and Faye began laughing. "You lose." Chaos said. "Wha- How?" Faye saw her blade at her feet. She picked it up. "Simple. You let your guard down." Chaos answered. "Whatever. May I go now?" Faye asked. "Why do you keep having to ask her if you can leave?" Tyson asked. "She is the team captain." Kenny responded. Faye nodded. "How'd you know?" she asked. "Uh a lucky guess." Kenny said. "Yeah. Go ahead and eat, you glutton." Chaos said and picked up her blade. "I resent that!" Faye yelled from the top of the stairs. "But before I go- Who are you all?" Chaos asked. "We're the Blade Breakers!" Tyson said. "I'm Tyson. Max, Ray, Kenny-but we call him Chief-, and Kai." "Hi!" Max said. "Hullo!" Ray said. Kai grunted and Kenny was too busy to respond. "That's 'hello' in Kai language." Tyson said. "Zip it, Tyson! Keep practicing." Kai said. "Just curious!" Chaos said and winked at Kai so fast he wasn't sure it had happened. Then she ran up the stairs. "What took you so long?" Faye asked in between a mouth full of food. "Just asking who they were." Chaos responded. "Yes and curiosity really did kill the cat." Faye said. "Knock it off with the cat puns." Chaos said while Faye grinned.  
  
~Basement~  
  
"Uh guys?" Kenny said. "What's up?" Ray asked. "Those girls.... Well I looked them up and let me see if I can draw you a picture." Kenny said as he turned the screen towards them.  
  
Souls of Ice Name: Chaos Masaka  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5ft 6in  
  
Blade color: Silver & blue  
  
Bit Beast: Kagato  
  
Element: Ice/varies  
  
Profile: Leader. Martial Artist; Hand-to-hand and weapons specialist  
  
Name: Faye Tomoki  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5ft 3in  
  
Blade color: Purple/Teal  
  
Bit Beast: Tsuki  
  
Element: Earth/varies  
  
Profile: Gymnast mid-air combat specialist  
  
  
  
"So?" Max said once he had finished reading it. "So? We know next to nothing about them or their bit beasts except that they can change elements- usually there are the different attacks and" Kenny said but was cut off by Kai. "So basically we're in trouble." He said. "Yes." Kenny replied "Trouble." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Give us your opinions and/or suggestions. We don't really care about flamers so HAHAHAHA to ya'll! Who are they? Does Faye remember her Sugar? Why does Chaos hate cat puns? Will the authoresses ever shut up? The answer to that last one is No!! stay tuned in for the next exciting episode of *hold up coffee stained paper that has "Icy Elements" written on it in kindergartener hand writing*Icy Elements!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't forget to press the little button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Possible and Unexpected

Hey!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Heheh especially eKh's!! We didn't know you cared!*grumbling from background*  
  
Kao: What?  
  
Sakura: Notice the words, "Kao forced me to read this."  
  
Kao: *annoyed* And notice the words, "But I'm glad she did."  
  
Both:*fight for the next 30 minutes before noticing the aggravated readers*  
  
Kao: Oh so you all are here...Well now we'll just sit down, now..  
  
Sakura: *does the annoying announce voice* Please dispose of all trash in each of the bins when you leave, Laughing is permitted; cell phones are not.. (Kao: Dang it!*turns off her cell phone*) And as always / means thoughts and * is emphasizing a point or whatever else they needs to be. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade some millionaire out there does we only own Chaos and Faye, the rest of the Souls of Ice team, the plot this computer and that kitty*motions to cat Sakura is holding tightly* Oh and you'll have to forgive some typing errors with the format; we're kind new typing novel style!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still don't see why you don't like them, Chaos. I mean they're perfectly nice people." Faye said in between bites of food.  
  
"Do you want to know why I don't like them, Faye? First off, they're on another team. Second, they were eavesdropping on our conversation. Third, I think that they're far too curious for their own good. And fourth, I think that they were researching information on us!" Chaos said crossing her arms and closing her eyes in aggravation.  
  
"Still that's no reason to be mean!" Faye said angrily, throwing down her fork.  
  
"But they're on another team!!! And it's not a rookie team either." Chaos said her eyes flashing dangerously in the direction of the basement then back at Faye.  
  
"Well then what team? Since you obviously don't trust them!" Faye said her anger welling up as much as Chaos'.  
  
"The Blade Breakers." Chaos reported with a satisfied smirk as Faye's face changed from a look of anger to a look of shock. Faye was about to make a comment when the Blade Breakers emerged from the basement.  
  
"I'm starved! I could eat all of this!" And of course was Tyson.  
  
"Hey! You all can sit with us if you like." Faye said waving a hand furiously at them. And before Chaos or Kai could say otherwise everyone else had sat around the table.  
  
"Thanks for letting us sit with you all." Max said as he looked down at his menu.  
  
"I'm leaving." Chaos said and stood up and began walking away, but not before Faye had grabbed her hair and stopped her. "Faye Tomoki. You let my hair go now or I swear." Chaos said with a dangerous hiss.  
  
"Only if you stay here." Faye said in a sing-song voice. "Or perhaps the leader is afraid of boys."  
  
Chaos growled for a minute then slipped back into her seat giving Faye an If-anything-happens-between-us-it's-your-fault-not-mine look. The Blade Breakers ordered they're food and no one had really said too much until Tyson spoke up.  
  
"So Chaos you're a martial artist?" He asked curiously while gobbling down his stack of pancakes that had just arrived.  
  
Chaos turned to Faye with an I-told-you-so look then said, "Yeah. Why what's it to you?" her voice dripping with hate.  
  
"You've got spunk, kid." Kai said and Chaos temper flared.  
  
"Yeah that and a hot temper, not to mention determination and stubbornness." Faye said jokingly as Chaos gave her a murderous glare.  
  
"I'm not a kid, unless you're going to consider yourself one, too, and I'd take my spunk, determination, and stubbornness over being on a sugar high for weeks at a time." Chaos replied coolly  
  
"Hey that only happened once, no twice-hold on- three times." Faye said defensively.  
  
"Try seven." Chaos said recrossing her arms and closing her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Check it out chaos and Kai have the same positions and everything!" Tyson said and he did have a point. They did look the same. Same murderous scowl, same arms crossed and eyes closed. Everything except that Chaos had long hair and Kai had short hair, and of course that Chaos was a girl and Kai was a boy.  
  
They looked at each other then said, "Don't copy me! Me copy you? *YOU'RE* copying me!" They then glared at each other for a while.  
  
Faye let out a whistle. "Man if glares could kill, we'd all be dead now." She said.  
  
Chaos growled again before standing up, keeping her hair far away from Faye's grasp of course, and said, "I'm leaving this instant! I can't stand being around *HIM*!" She 'hmp'ed and marched back down to the basement.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ray asked biting into his eggs.  
  
"'The world may never know'" Faye sighed using her favorite quote, "Normally she's not that uptight."  
  
"So for the sake of my curiosity. why are you guys battling with only two people?" Kenny asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Faye asked confused.  
  
"Well inside of your team's profile it was only you and Chaos." Kenny said wiping his mouth.  
  
/Score one point for Chaos./ Faye thought but said, "No we have other team members. Ones in China and ones in South America last I checked, though."  
  
"Then explain this." Kenny said proudly handing over Dizzi to Faye.  
  
Faye's eyes scanned the page and a look of shock came onto her face but it was soon replaced by a smile. Then she hit the "delete" button.  
  
"What was that for?!" Kenny demanded.  
  
"Let's keep the elements thing between us six, shall we?" Faye said as Chaos came back up the stairs. "My *that* was short."  
  
"If you go down there you'll see why it was short." Chaos said as Faye and the Blade breaker stood up and walked down the stairwell.  
  
"Why?" Faye asked after surveying the damage. Oh and damage there was. Chaos, or her blade, had created large cuts in the walls and two of the three beydishes were shattered.  
  
"I was just that mad." Chaos said carelessly.  
  
"Just because you're good in training doesn't mean you're good in battle." Kai said smirking.  
  
"*Is that a challenge*?" Chaos hissed glaring at him her eyes full of malice.  
  
"You're not worth my time." Kai said still smirking.  
  
"Chaos! Don't do something you'll regret!" Faye said while trying to restrain Chaos from killing Kai. For and instant Chaos stilled. Then something flew past Kai's cheek and his smirk disappeared. In the wall was a *sai* or the handle of it at least and on Kai's cheek was a cut from the *sai*. Chaos pried herself from Faye and walked over to the wall and pulled out the *sai*.  
  
"Kai, I think *you're* not worth *my* time." she said and put the *sai* back from wherever it had come in the first place. "Come on, Faye." and grabbed Faye's shoulder and dragged her out the door.  
  
"She dissed you bad." Tyson said. Kai didn't respond instead he touched the cut on his face and blood fell onto his fingers.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go to the park?" Ray asked and leading the way.  
  
~ At the park (Chaos and Faye) ~  
  
(A/N: There is a river going through the park and a small water fall type thingy Chaos and Faye are standing on the bridge over it) "Idiotic little freak.." Chaos mumbled to herself as she chucked a rock into the river. "'You're not even worth *my* time'?! Ha! I should have slit his throat." Chaos growled. People who were standing near by began backing away slowly from the girl who was chucking rocks furiously into the water. Faye stood in complete silence not wanting to feed her friend's hot temper. Eventually Chaos ran out of rocks to throw and she glared at water and the sky hoping to burn a hole through them  
  
"Now what are two lovely ladies doing here?" A smooth voice asked.  
  
Chaos and Faye turned around-well Faye did, Chaos glared from the corner of her eye- at a boy who wore a leather jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans. "Get lost creep." Faye retorted and Chaos nodded her head.  
  
"But," he said as he reached up and stroked both girls' faces, "I was just asking a simple question."  
  
"Don't you dare touch us again." Chaos said hissing at him while her hands went to her *sai*s  
  
"OOOOOOO. I'm *SO* scared!" he said mockingly. "Look babe, I don't know what two little girls-" he stopped short though because Chaos and Faye's feet became planted in his face.  
  
"First we're not little girls, second, don't call me "babe", and third you'd better run 'cause I'm going to beat you up so no one will ever recognize you again." Chaos said gritting her teeth and pulling out her *nunchaku* (A/N: You thought it was going to be *sai*s!! Admit it!! Oh and for those who don't know both of the above are karate weapons). The guy stared in amazement for a moment, and then he pulled out a whistle and blew it. The note hung in the air, but was drowned out by the roaring of motorcycles and someone playing their disk man too loud. There was a squeal of tires and three guys approached the fourth. One of them did have a disk man playing "nothing" by NORE. The first one made a motion and a small fight ensued. Chaos and Faye were winning, that is until Faye threw the disk man into the river. All was silent for a minute.  
  
"M-my disk man! You will pay!" He screamed and grabbed Chaos and Faye by their throats and held them over the bridge "Bye bye!" He said evilly and let them fall. Faye was able to hook her feet into the bridge, Chaos unfortunately was not. However Chaos did grab hold of Faye's hands. "Hang on!" Faye yelled down at her looking at the river that was 10 feet below them." What to-do, what to-do..." Faye wondered aloud.  
  
"'Think of all the ways possible and expected, then do the impossible and unexpected.'!" Chaos yelled.  
  
"Expect this!" The disk man person yelled as he jumped on Faye's feet. Faye let out a howl of pain and lost her balance. They both went tumbling into the river headed strait for the rapids.  
  
~ At the Park (Blade Breakers) ~  
  
"Where is everybody?!" Tyson yelled in aggravation.  
  
"Chill Tyson." Max said though he was equally curious.  
  
Then a boy walked by. Ray stopped him. "Where is every body?" he asked. The boy looked confused for a second then said, "You haven't heard yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Two girls fell into the river and they're heading towards Chino Falls." he responded.  
  
"Chino Falls? As in waterfall?" Tyson asked just as Ray asked "Girls? What did they look like?"  
  
"Well, it's not an actual waterfall just rapids with 5 ft falls in them. Yes girls. One with purple hair and one with silver and blue. If you're thinking about flirting with them if they get out. don't mess with the silver haired one. She said something about slitting someone's throat." He said swiftly and breathlessly, "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Hold on. What's your name, kid?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hasi, sir. Hasi Mayn" Hasi said.  
  
"Thanks Hasi." Tyson said while Hasi hurried off.  
  
"We have to save Faye." Ray said.  
  
"What about Chaos?" Max asked timidly.  
  
"She's not going down that easily." Kai said. His words were met with silence as they ran toward the sound of rushing water.  
  
~ Chaos and Faye ~  
  
Through the cold air they fell into even colder water. The struggled against the current for some time, but each time they came up they went further down into the never ending cold. The currents were 12 ft away when they began searching for stones to cling to and could find none. 10 ft and slashes could be heard, the cold took them into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it took so long to post but it was worth it right? Anyways comments suggestions? Leave it in the review! Stay tuned in for the next exciting episode of* holds up sign with cheesy kindergartener writing* Icy Elements!! 


	3. Silence and Questioning

Sabi, ya'll! Sorry for the long wait we kind got "tied" up!  
  
Sakura: As in she lost the chapter after I gave it to her to type.  
  
Kao:*grumble* YOU were supposed to type it!  
  
Sakura: I got busy, so I couldn't.  
  
Kao: Let's just get on with the story before we get more anger readers. You all know the drill; / indicates thoughts * is suppose to be in Italic or whatever other purpose is needed. Enjoy the show!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own BB, nau-gh, Can't have it, too poor. We only, as always, own this computer and that cat *points at cat*  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, There they are!" Tyson yelled pointing at Chaos and Faye.  
  
"Why is everyone just standing around and watching?" Ray asked curiously looking at the crowd.  
  
A small girl in a yellow dress turned around to look at him. "'Tis better, sir, to watch suicidal attempts than to save their souls. They will be stars tonight." She said mournfully.  
  
"But it wasn't suicide! Ven dropped them in the river." A boy with spiky brown hair countered.  
  
The girl laughed. "They must have been crazy to attack him then."  
  
"Hey, you guys, they're going to hit the rapids in a second." Max said nervously.  
  
"We need rope." Kai muttered. Someone tugged on his scarf. It was Hasi.  
  
"Under the bridge. 24 feet of it." He responded. / But he went the other way... Didn't he? / Ray thought.  
  
"Thanks kid." Kai said and pulled the rope out from under the bridge quickly. He then tossed one of the other ropes to Ray and tied it around his waist. Ray followed Kai's lead. "Hold on to this end until we get back." Kai instructed to Tyson and Max. Then he and Ray stepped into the cold water and swam after Chaos and Faye, who we're both passed out. Kai and Ray we're 3feet away from Chaos and Faye, 8 away from the rapids. The swift current pulled Chaos and Faye under before they even hit the rapids. Kai and Ray swam faster. They reached Chaos and Faye a few seconds after they entered the rapids. Unfortunately, they were caught on the crazy rapid ride now, too. Ray held Faye tightly and Kai held Chaos very rudingly but tightly none the less. The rope had reached its limit and with a *sprong!*they stopped the river still trying to take them away. Max, Tyson and Kenny began pulling at the ropes for all they were worth. Kai and Ray one handily began helping them tugging at the rope. They collapsed when they reached the shore.  
  
"Fin.ally." Ray gasped. "Who..ever.. knew.water was.so..power.ful." They both laid Chaos and Faye down next to them and tried not to look at them because of the way their clothes hung on them. Instead they focused their attenion on something else-the blood on their shirts. It was only on one side and there weren't any cuts underneath.  
  
"It's their blood." Kai said as Chaos sputtered up some the water she had swallowed and came back into conciousness.  
  
The first thing she saw was Kai looming over her..and she was definitely not happy about it./God! Not him, anyone but him. I'm so mad at him I could punch him out right now../Chaos thought and looked away coughing/Hey.why do I feel so...little next to him?/ She turned to face him again and glared dark icy daggers. "Where am I? What are *you* doing here? What have you done? And where are they?" She hissed and broke out into another coughing fit. Kai smirked. "You're in the park. I'm minding my own buiseness until *someone* fell in the river. I just saved you from Chino Falls. And they're in China, South America, and right beside you."  
  
"Why I-" Chaos began but Faye chose that moment to hack up all the water she had swallowed. "Faye, you okay?"  
  
"I've suffered worse with yours and Reiow's training. How did we get out?" Faye responded.  
  
"They*cough*saved*cough* us." Chaos said still glaring at Kai.  
  
"Oh? Why I mean Chaos was kind of mean." Faye said as Kai grunted. "You think I was going to let her off that easy after what she did to me?" He said touching the cut on his face. Chaos turned away and mumbled something incoherent. "Excuse me?" Kai asked.  
  
"I said, I'm sorry. Thanks for your help, but it wasn't nessary." Chaos repeated gritting her teeth. Faye started cracking up. Just laughing her head off.  
  
"I have never seen you forgive anyone so fast, Chaos Masaka. Never!" Faye said when she finished laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather not catch a cold."  
  
"Whatever." Chaos muttered and wrung out her hair then shook her head causeing her ponytail to flip around, nearly hitting Kai.  
  
"Watch it!" Kai said moving far away from her.  
  
"Sorry!" Chaos said smiled sweetly.  
  
"Something still tells me that you don't like him."Faye muttered.  
  
"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Chaos asked innocently as Faye looked at her with the Cuz-you-tried-to-kill-him-with-your-Hair-of-Doom look. "It was an accident! I swear! Besides we're on better terms..I think." And she look to Kai for a confirmation of some sort.  
  
"Yes, we're friends." Kai muttered.  
  
"Then that's settled." Chaos said and stood up, shaking his hand.  
  
"But you didn't kiss and make up." Faye said shaking a finger. Chaos and Kai looked at each other for a moment before blushing and turning on Faye.  
  
"WHAT?! ME? KISS HIM/HER? NO WAY! OH SO YOU *DO* STILL HATE ME! WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE FRIENDS NOW,RIGHT?" they said unanimously as Faye and the Blade breakers cracked up.  
  
"Yes of course we're friends." Chaos said, "I swear I'll kill her one of these days." "But then who will take my place in the tournament?" Faye asked innocently.  
  
"She'll kill you after the tournament, then." Kai said coldly.  
  
"After the tournament.." Chaos echoed. Silence. SILENCE. Faye broke it by sneezing.  
  
"Ah! See I'm al ready getting a cold." Faye exclaimed, "Let's go, Chaos."  
  
"Yes..."Chaos muttered her mind obiviously elsewhere. As they began walking back to the hotel silently, leaving the Blade Breakers clueless.  
  
"What was that all about?" Max asked.  
  
"I dunno." Ray said staring after them.  
  
*GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*  
  
"Heheheheheh..must be lunch time." Tyson said chuckling, "My stomach never lies! Hey lets go see if they want to eat lunch with us!"  
  
"That's a good idea." Max exclaimed.  
  
"Tyson actually had a good idea, I'm impressed." Kai muttered as the others ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Hey! Faye Wait up! Chaos" Max yelled as Faye stopped but Chaos kept walking until she was in the hotel.  
  
"Hellllllooooo?" Tyson said waving a hand in front of Faye's face. She snapped back to reality.  
  
"Sorry!" Faye said quickly, "Nothing is wrong with Chaos. Whatever gave you *that* idea!?"  
  
"Uh, Faye, we didn't even ask about Chaos." Tyson said.  
  
"My bad!" Faye responded putting a hand behind her head.  
  
"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to lunch." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Chaos would be glad to come to." Faye said smiling. "That is if she isn't in one of her moods." She added very quietly.  
  
"Great! We'll meet you out her in 15 minutes, okay?" Ray said and Faye nodded.  
  
"See you soon!" She said and walked into the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is going to happen after the tournament? Will Faye really catch a cold? Do Chaos and Faye realize they're cut?  
  
It isn't too long sorry about that! Yes there are other people on the Souls of Ice team and they should show up in the next two or three chapters. As for who Reiow is...You must wait and see.(hint: No she isn't on the team.)  
  
Tune in Next time for another episode of *holds up wet sign that reads in smudged ink "Icy Elements"*  
Don't forget to Review!!!! They help us! 


	4. Anger and Hormones

Look! A Chapter!!!!! Okay so finally here it is the fourth breath taking chapter of Icy Elements!!!  
  
Sakura: "Breath taking"*snorts*  
  
Kaoki: Shaddup! I still am *THE* Kao, but someone stole my pen name *Death Glare of Deadly Death Glares* Anyways for something completely different. We're going to have the characters introduce the chapter!!!  
  
Sakura: And they agreed to this?  
  
Kaoki: Nope. ^_________^  
  
Sakura: I'm going to do it then so we don't upset them.  
  
Kaoki: ...party pooper.  
  
Sakura: *tosses Starbursts at Kaoki*  
  
Kaoki: STARBURSTS!!!!*grabs package an begins to eat the Starbursts quickly*  
  
Sakura: Yes. Ok then. As you should know we don't own Beyblade. Just the computer and the cat as usual. Usual stuff with the * and the /. So onward with the fic!!!  
  
Kaoki: *around a mouthful of Starbursts* That sucked.*gets whacked* OWIE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chaos growled as she stomped into the elevator. / That. That twit!!! He is so-so.UGH! / Chaos thought as she punched one of the mirror walls in the elevator. It shattered. Luckily she was alone, but her fist was bleeding. She paid no attention but stepped off the elevator when it reached her floor. She angrily flipped out her card and pushed on the door. "I just want to strangle him!!" she said pulling off her soaking wet shirt and pants and hung them in the shower on the pop-out clothes line. She sighed and pulled on another pair of cargos and a blue top like the one before.  
  
/Don't you own any other clothes? Oh, and if you haven't noticed your hand is bleeding. / A wry voice said from behind her.  
  
"Shut it, Kagato!" Chaos hissed dangerously before washing her hand and pulling out a pair of tweezers to remove the glass.  
  
/My, my, my aren't WE testy. What happened to you? / The five tailed cat asked as it jumped down on the bed next to Chaos. She glowed a soft blue like the color of its fur and the three triangles on her forehead glowed a softer blue.  
  
"You know damn well what is wrong." Chaos spat again pulling out the rest of the glass and wrapping her hand up carefully.  
  
/Just trying to see if you'd tell me. They must really like you idiots to save you. / Kagato said as calmly as possible.  
  
"You think I'm stressed out over that?! You know that if Aretia and Mitch don't come, Faye and I are screwed!! And not just for the tournament but afterwards as well!!" Chaos said now glaring at the clam cat.  
  
/Yes, I'm well aware of the dangers. We all are. I am connected to you just like Tsuki is to Faye, Asthenia to Aretia, and Kalian to Mitch. We've know the dangers since the pact was made, and that doesn't scare or bother us./ Kagato said in a matter o factly tone and manner./ You need to calm down and just, erm, *bounce*/ And Kagato began bouncing on the bed herself.  
  
Chaos sighed, /what harm could it do? /  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson yelled. "What do you mean the elevator is down because someone busted one of the mirrors!?" the man behind the counter of the hotel nodded.  
  
"We had to shut it down for *your* safety, sir." He said nodding, "You can use the stairs to your left if you need to get up stairs."  
  
"Why."Tyson began but was cut off by Ray.  
  
"We could all use the exercise." He said dragging Tyson.  
  
"I'm with Tyson on this one." Faye said, "I don't know about you but I've got to go up eight flights of stairs."  
  
"Us, too." All the Blade Breakers responded.  
  
"Really? What room are you guys? I'm room 824 and Chaos is 825."Faye asked curiously.  
  
"Tyson and Max are in room 823, Kai and I are in 821, and Kenny is in room 822." Ray responded as they began they're journey up the stairs. Faye was grinning like a maniac. "What?"(A/N: Odd numbers are on one side and even numbers are on the other, just as an FYI.)  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just don't tell Chaos that Tyson and Max are in room 823. It won't be pretty." Faye said still grinning at the thought of her friend complaining about the noisy people in the room next to hers the day before. "I wonder who broke the mirror. They'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Tyson! I *told* you not to play the movie that loud!" Max said irritably, "Now we're in trouble."  
  
"Leave me alone. It was her fault for not coping with it." He said indignantly and everybody sweat dropped.  
  
"Here we are. Eighth floor!" Faye said from several flights above them. They all looked up at her. "I'll meet you guys in a few minutes with Chaos, okay?" She grinned as she disappeared from their view.  
  
"How the heck..?" Ray said looking up at where she had stood.  
  
"She jumped while you all were arguing. Pretty amazing jumping straight up, from the third floor, like that." Kenny responded trailing off. "I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
"Whatever, you people need to move faster, then." Kai said from two floors up.  
  
"Will you wait up!" Tyson said angrily, as Ray, Kenny, and Max also ran up two flights to join Kai. (A/N: poor, poor Tyson.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye sighed as she paced about her room. She had changed into another outfit identical to the one before. (A/N: They really don't make a fashion statement, do they? If you want send in what you want to see them wear other than the usual and we'll find some way to fit it in.) /This is not going to be easy. / Faye thought and she stopped to braid her hair again. Calming Chaos down was not one of her strong points. That was Reiow's job. Chaos would listen to Reiow on the drop of a dime. /How the heck am I suppose to do it. Chaos scares the crap out of me, when she's serious, determined, or angry. I mean who DOESN'T she scare when she's angry?! Serious I can handle okay, and determined she's too much to handle. I wish she wasn't so stubborn. But then again she did pull us out of some rough spots in the South American tournament, especially when *they*-/ her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Hold on, just one minute." Faye said and composed her self before opening the door. "Chaos, you really shouldn't be- Oh It's just you guys. I was just about to go get Chaos."  
  
"We'll come with you." Ray said eagerly before the other could say any thing.  
  
"It's only just across the hall." Faye said pointing to the black and silver plate reading "825" and sweat dropping at his eagerness.  
  
/Well at least *he's* cute. / A small voice said.  
  
/Where the heck did that come from?!/  
  
/You know you really shouldn't leave your mind open so much. / The voice said a bit louder and Faye recognized the speaker as the green two tailed wolf known as Tsuki.  
  
/ Shut it, Wolf. / Faye thought back angrily  
  
/Oh I'm SOOOOO afraid! / Came back Tsuki's sarcastic voice.  
  
/THEM'S FIGHTING WORDS, DOG BREATH!! BACK IN THE BLADE!!/Faye nearly screamed aloud.  
  
/Yes, Sir! / Tsuki thought back laughing with out mentioning that she already was IN the blade.  
  
"Smart ass." Faye muttered. "Okay then. You may want to stand back, this could get ugly." And she pulled out her key to Chaos' room for 'In case there was and emergency.' She put the key in and pushed hard on the door about to say something to Chaos.but the words died in her throat and she stood there with her mouth wide open in disbelief. There cold, aloof, fierce Chaos was bouncing on the bed and laughing. Laughing for Pete's sake! Laughing!! Sure she had see Chaos smile and laugh lightly, but never ever, ever had she laughed this hard! Never!  
  
"Erm, does she do that a lot?" Max asked curiously and nervously at the same time.  
  
"Max look at Faye's face and you tell me." Ray said also looking in disbelief at the girl who had yelled at Kai only hours before.  
  
Chaos immediately stopped laughing and jumping when she heard voices. "What do you want?" She asked harshly noting they're facial expressions.  
  
"Lunch." Tyson replied truthfully, after a few minutes, "Faye said that you'd be glad to join us."  
  
/Tyson, BAKA!!! There's not going to be any of me left after that statement! / Faye thought waiting nervously for the explosion.  
  
"Okay." Chaos said after a few minutes of careful consideration.  
  
Faye stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done with my Team Captain?" she asked warily, but Chaos wasn't listening.  
  
"And you!" Chaos was now saying in an icy tone which Kai had thought was meant for him, so he stood strait and tall, "Get out of my hair!!!" She said tugging a black and white cat out of her hair. Faye gasped.  
  
"Ohhhhhh,*it's* soooooo cuuuuuuuute! Can I hug it next?" Faye said giggling.  
  
"What do you think this is?" Chaos said glaring at Faye  
  
/I am NOT an IT!! LET ME AT HER!! LET ME AT HER!!!!!/ Kagato thought and struggled to scratch Faye to death.  
  
"No. you.can.sit up. here!" Chaos said and perched Kagato on her shoulder as the cat stopped struggling. Kagato hissed at Faye before wrapping her tail lovingly around Chaos' neck.  
  
/Tsuki, do me a favor and tell Faye I am not an it. / Kagato said to the wolf.  
  
/Ay, Ay Captain! / Tsuki replied and Kagato felt the wolf saluting.  
  
/Smart ass. / Kagato thought back as Chaos arched an eyebrow at her only hearing the cat's half of the conversation. /Not you. Tsuki. / And Chaos nodded.  
  
/Funny, I got that from Faye, too. / Tsuki replied.  
  
/Don't you get it from everybody? /Kagato asked sweat dropping.  
  
/Yeah but that's beside the point/ Tsuki said back and Faye gasped /and it hits her!!/  
  
"Chaos, you really shouldn't leave." Faye began before Chaos cut her off.  
  
"And why not? 'Sukis out." She said pointing down at the small grayish, brownish, and whitish puppy staring up at the Blade Breakers Faye glared down at the puppy as Ray picked it up and put Tsuki in Faye's arms.  
  
"Cute. I didn't know you could have dogs or cats in the hotel." He said and he scratched behind Tsuki's ears.  
  
/Oh, yes! *I* definitely like this one. / Tsuki said and woofed in happiness.  
  
/Just WHAT do you think *you're* doing? / Faye asked silently /You need to be back in your blade. /  
  
/Well I was thinking, why let Kagato have all the fun? Besides if I go back into the blade now *they'll* know I'm a Bitbeast and Chaos won't like that one bit if they find out our secret/ Tsuki said with a proud air and Faye didn't respond.  
  
"Fine, I suppose it won't do any harm." Faye said and hugged the puppy with a soft affection. /One sarcastic remark out of you though and I'll put you back in the blade somehow, understand? / Tsuki woofed and Faye to that as a yes.  
  
"So shall we go to lunch now?" Tyson said smiling and looking eagerly at everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're sure you saw them?" a voice whispered to a small figure.  
  
"It's kind of hard not to miss Chaos when she's in one of her moods, Sis." The small figure responded. "They said they were going to lunch, too."  
  
"And knowing Chaos it will be seafood, but with the Blade Breakers it may not be." The voice said considering the thought. "We'll head them off at the hotel, Hasi."  
  
"Yes sister." Hasi responded grinning. /Chaos, Faye, its payback time. /  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you Tyson seafood is better than fast food!" Chaos said glaring at him as they all stepped out into the bright sunlight.  
  
"FAST FOOD!!!" Tyson yelled at her returning the glare.  
  
"Guys! Why don't we just take a vote for what for to go eat?" Ray suggested sweat dropping at the glare battle going on.  
  
"Great idea!!" Faye exclaimed and Tsuki woofed again. "Okay all for fast food raise your hand." She said and Tyson, Kenny, Max and herself raised their hands. "All for seafood." And Chaos, Kai, Ray and herself raised their hands.  
  
"You can't vote twice," Kenny said, "It's against the rules."  
  
"Okay so Faye's vote doesn't count. It's still tied, Kenny." Chaos said sounding irritated.  
  
"You forgot to count me!" A voice came from on top of the building and everyone turned around to see two figures standing in the sunlight, one shorter than the other, both faces unseeable.  
  
"And what business do you have with the Souls of Ice or the Blade Breakers?" Chaos asked and both figures jumped from the roof. "Oh my God.Aretia is it really you?" Chaos asked now that both figures were visible. The one who she was talking to was the taller one.  
  
"Yes, Chaos." Aretia responded. She had shoulder length red hair that had spiked gold on the bottom. She wore a knee length red skirt and a long sleeved shirt that had a gold colored collar and torso. The gold of the shirt melted away to blue scaled sleeves. She had scarlet eyes that were tinted with gold on the most inner and most outer ring.  
  
"You cut your hair!" Faye said her voice contained shock but she rushed forward to hug her. Chaos however was looking down at the shorter one.  
  
"Hello, Hasi." She said coolly and shook his hand. The Blade Breakers gaped at him.  
  
"You know him?" Tyson asked in a voice of shock.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? He's Aretia's brother." Chaos responded and Hasi reached up to pet Kagato.  
  
"Speaking of which, don't *I* get a hug?" Hasi said his eyes pleading, "I helped them rescue you guys."  
  
"Don't you think." Chaos began but Faye hugged him, "I thought we agreed you were going to tell Faye you're real age, Hasi."  
  
The boy grinned, "Well you see, Chaos."  
  
"How old are you?" Ray asked looking slightly jealous.  
  
"Two months younger than Chaos." Hasi responded. "Aretia and I are twins."  
  
"What?! You look like a little kid!!" Ray exclaimed now glaring at Hasi, wishing to burn him to death.  
  
"Of course I do! Chicks did the little kid look!!" Hasi argued back. Faye was now gaping at him.  
  
"WAIT JUST A COTTON-PICKING MINUTE!!!!" Faye all but screamed in Hasi's face, "That makes you one month older than me! That's no fair!! Especially since you've been doing the "little kid" act for the past seven years!!! Death to you!!!" and she held up a sword, brought it down, and just as it was about to hit Hasi's head, it was replaced with a mallet.  
  
"Faye, how many times do I have to tell you, STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WEAPONS!!!" Chaos yelled, and everyone cowered, and sheathed the sword and it disappeared from where ever it had come in the first place. "You have a mallet. Not a sword, especially not after the tree incident."  
  
"Hasi? Hasi? Um, guys, I do believe my little brother is unconscious." Aretia said poking Hasi. "Hold on ten seconds, will you? I need to put him in his room."  
  
"Sure just be quick about it. I'm really hungry!" Tyson said and as if on cue his stomach growled.  
  
Aretia laughed. "Whatever you say." And she scooped up Hasi and leapt on to one of the many balconies eight floors up. All the Blade Breakers gaped.  
  
"How the heck did she- Are you all like acrobats or some thing?" Max said with a look of awe in the direction Aretia jumped.  
  
"Faye is the only gymnast/ mid-air combatant we have. I'm a martial artist, specializing in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Aretia and Mitch both do a bit of hand-to-hand and mid-air combat." Chaos rattled off and Aretia appeared again and jumped back down to the ground.  
  
"Chaos is also our Martial Arts Historian. She can tell you about any attack in any style if only hearing about it or seeing it once. Actually that's how we got our team name." Aretia said and saw Chaos' glare. "It's true. You do know everything attack and defenses wise whether it's martial arts or Beyblade. So shall we go to lunch?"  
  
"Yes but I want to know about this team name history thing." Kai said surprisingly. So they began walking towards the sea food restaurant.  
  
"In Martial Arts there is an attack known as the Hiryu Shoten Ha, or the Dragon's Heaven-Blast, it relies on the opponent because it uses they're chi. Basically while you anger your opponent in to spouting out chi you keep a "Body of Ice" or "Soul of Ice" and move in a spiral. Then when you reach the center you make an upward punch and The Dragon ascends to the sky." Chaos said in a snappy informative voice, "We happen to have been learning it when we decided to become a Beybladeing team."  
  
/Nice cover, slick. / Kagato said to her and dug her claws slightly into Chaos' neck when Chaos swatted at her.  
  
"Ouch!" Chaos said and successfully thwacked the cat, "Don't do that. Oh, I just remembered. Aretia, have you heard from Mitch? I mean she was with you wasn't she?"  
  
Aretia looked puzzled for a minute before answering, "Come to think of it we were suppose to meet on the outskirts of Las Vegas so that we could come together, but she never showed up. I waited a week. I wonder if something happened."  
  
"With our luck something did." Faye said gloomily and Tsuki woofed sympathetically.  
  
/No, wait I can still feel Kalian's presence. It's close, but it's faint too like someone's trying to block it out. / Kagato said /maybe my sensors are on the frits, again. /  
  
/No, I feel it, too. / Tsuki said.  
  
/Ditto. / Came another female voice it was deep and seemed to like to be heard.  
  
/I figured that you'd come up eventually, Asthenia. / Tsuki said to the dragon. /Why don't you join us? /  
  
/Believe me I want to but it would be kind of hard to explain the wings. / Asthenia sighed.  
  
/Too true. /Kagato said back /I smell. FISH!!!!/ And she mewed piteously in Chaos' ear. / fish, fish, fish, fish, fish, fish, fish, fish, FISH!!!!/ She chanted.  
  
"Shut up will you?"  
  
/FISH, FISH, FISH!!!/  
  
"SHUT UP!!! We're getting you your fish." Chaos said and the cat continued her "Fish" chant and mewing. "Why me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oye!" Faye said as she pushed her way through the crowed resturant. "It's packed!"  
  
"There's a table." Aretia said and pointed to an empty table with nine seats around it.  
  
"Great!" Ray said and began weaving his way through when.. "Whoa!" He said and lost his balance. He quickly reached up to grab something to steady himself with. Unfortunately, that "something" just so happened to be Faye.  
  
Faye felt the tug on her shirt and lost her balance as well, falling face first into Ray. He was surprisingly soft and strong at the same time she decided. God, she could just lie here in his arms.  
  
Ray felt Faye fall into him. She was like a small bundle of soft curves. She smelled like a cherry blossom, he thought taking in her scent. She was just burying her head into him when a sharp voice cut the air.  
  
"I can see that you two have this situation covered from head-to-toe, but do try to control your hormones, this is a public place." Chaos said and Aretia, Tyson, and Max snickered at her wording.  
  
Faye looked up to see what she meant but automatically saw what her "From head-to-toe" comment meant and blushed a deep scarlet (A/N: If you catch our drift then just skip over this, but if not, fell with one of Ray's legs in between both of Faye's). Another laugh cut the air. This one was infectious and even Faye and Ray laughed.  
  
"You always were good with words, Chaos." The voice said and Faye didn't have to look up to see who it was. Every one else did though. A fifteen year old girl stood in front of them she wore a teal ¾ shirt and a knee length black skirt. She wore black shoes just like everyone else on the Souls of Ice team. She was tan and had light purple hair with white streaks running through it. Her eyes were a deep violet. "Hi, I'm Michelle! But, please call me Mitch." She said to the Blade Breakers.  
  
Faye had finally undone herself from Ray hugged Mitch along with Aretia. Chaos on the other hand just stood there smiling. "The Souls of Ice are finally back together and we're ready for the American Tournament and afterwards, too." She murmured quietly, "We won't get killed. I swear it on my parent's graves."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued in the next exciting chapter in *holds up a sign with the Mew, Mew characters (which we do not own) and curly hand writing on it* "Icy Elements"  
  
Okay time to clear a few things up.  
  
Everyone on the Souls of Ice team can speak to their Bit beasts. But not to each others bit beasts.  
  
The Bit beasts can talk to each other.  
  
Everyone (a.k.a. Blade Breakers and Souls of Ice) in this fic is 15 they just differ in months.  
  
That is everyone on the team.  
  
No, we will not tell you just why Chaos was up tight at the beginning of the chapter or what's going to happen after the tournament.  
  
GO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
We were serious about having them in different costumes if you want. Just leave it in a review. Oh and don't forget to vote if you want to see Ranma 1/2 in this fic!  
  
REVIEW!!!!! We depend on YOU! *points finger out like on the Uncle Sam posters* 


End file.
